All They Ever Need
by Katlover98
Summary: Mary watches the interaction between her two boys as Dean frees Sam and starts to wonder if they truly need her around. Season 11 finale spoilers as well as season 12 spoilers. First in the Mary's Return series. Season 11 finale and season 12 spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural just borrowing the characters to make this little fanfiction. All mistakes are my own.**

 **So, I've been thinking this whole time, how will Mary react when she sees how co-dependent her children are with one another? I decided to write this little fic as an answer to that question. This will be in Mary's POV**

"Sam," Mary watched as her eldest son went for her youngest, who was chained to a chair, battered, bruised, and tortured. Mary lowered her gun as the immediate threat had been dealt with. One woman lay dead at her feet and the other one had gotten away. Mary wished she had been able to kill her too for what she did to her baby boy; a baby boy that was no longer a baby or a boy.

"Hey, Sammy, look at me. Are you okay, let me look you over, okay?"

Sam looked up and squinted, "What kind of new torture is this? Dean is dead and you sons of bitches are using his image to fuck with me?!"

Mary saw her youngest struggled in his bonds but she could mostly concentrate on the look of despair in his eyes. He really thought Dean was dead. She couldn't help but move forward. The movement must've caught his eyes because Sam tensed and looked up. There was a surprise in his face and he stilled.

"I'm dead, aren't I? Am I in Hell, is that why everything hurts? I thought I was going into the Empty to be with Dean."

"No, Sammy," Mary couldn't help but butt in, "it's me, it's your mom."

Sam recoiled when she got closer and actually whimpered, "Not real, not real, not real."

It broke Mary heart as Sam closed his eyes and started chanted the same thing over and over. Dean waited for a minute and then he put his hand on Sam's cheek. Sam's eyes opened slowly as he felt Dean's hand on his face.

"Baby boy, look at me, really look. What do you see? I'm really here, I'm not dead, you're not dead, and mom, she's back Sammy. I've never steered you wrong when it comes to stuff like this, really _look_ , baby brother."

Sam opened his eyes slowly and Mary could see the emotions warring in his beautiful hazel eyes. Doubt, hope, pain, and a myriad of other emotions she couldn't really decipher.

After a minute of complete silence and stillness, Sam broke it with one word, "Dee?"

Mary saw Dean visible relax, "Yeah, Sammy, it's me."

Sam started straining against the chains that were still on him trying to get to his older brother. Mary moved closer to him and put her hand on top of his shoulder. He tensed for a moment and then looked up at her, his eyes hiding behind his bangs. He looked shy and unsure what to do and his eyes kept alternating between her and Dean.

"She's real, Sam, I'm real. We're not going to leave you, okay?"

Sam nodded and once again started straining against his bonds, "Stop that! You're hurting yourself even worse. Just give me a minute and I'll have you out."

Sam stilled immediately and looked at Dean with such a wounded expression that Mary wanted to take him in her arms and never let go.

"Put away the puppy eyes, Sammy, I'm not leaving you here," Dean chuckled as he went to pick the locks. Sam looked up at her shyly, his bangs covering his eyes but she could still see the emotions in them. They were surprised, hopeful, and questioning.

"Dean, how are you still…"

"Alive," Dean stated calmly, Mary actually paid more attention as Dean had refused to tell her a lot to most likely not worry her.

"Well, after Chuck transported me to Amara I was about to let go of the spirit bomb but Amara already knew about it. She was dying too, anyway and I didn't really know what to do so I took a page out of your book and talked with her. Apparently, all they truly needed was to talk and make up. She healed Chuck and then she told me she gave me a gift and they both disappeared in a white and black mist," Dean looked up at Mary, "She gave us back mom, Sammy."

By the time Dean finished his story Mary was more confused than before but he had also finished taking the chains off of Sam. Sam didn't wait for help, he pushed himself off the chair and into Dean who barely had time to react.

Sam fell in Dean's arms and started sobbing. Not little whimpers or tears either, but big, wet, sobbing. Dean's face soften even more when he felt his little brother in his arms.

"It's okay Sam, I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. We're going to go home, fix you up, and then maybe marathon Lord of the Rings or Game of Thrones. Mom hasn't watched either of those. It's okay, baby brother."

Mary felt uncomfortable; she felt like she was intruding on a private scene. At that moment it really hit home that she didn't _know_ her boys, she didn't know her place in their lives. Sure she had given them life but she had died when Dean was just a toddler and Sam a baby. They were now both grown and it seemed like there was no place for her in this moment in time. What if it always stays like that? An outsider looking through the window to her two sons who were strangers to her?

"C'mon Sammy, let's go home," Dean helped Sam get up and when Sam hissed Dean basically picked him up and started carrying him.

"Dean, I can walk."

"Shut it, Sammy," Mary felt stuck in place not knowing if it was a good idea to even be in Sam's and Dean's life. They didn't really need her. But then something happened that destroyed that train of thought.

Dean turned around and smiled at her while holding Sammy, "Mom, let's go home, we can finally be a family."

Mary saw Sam's full smile and she made up her mind. She may not have raised them but they were still her children and right now that was all they needed, to be a family. Mary followed her boys; she was going home with them.

 **Here it is, hope you guys like. I might actually make this into a series of Mary's POV.**


End file.
